Best Friends
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: This is a new idea I came up with, what if Courtney and Heather were best friends and what would their lives be like, who would be their boyfriends? Did COurtney really make the right desicion on becoming Heather's best friend? Find out in this Fanfic!
1. The mall

I'm sound asleep when I hear my cell phone ring.

"Girlie you awake yet? It's like eleven and I promised Justin and Tyler that we would be at the mall by eleven thirty. So get your but out here, I'm outside waiting… in my new car."

"Ok. I'm on my way. I can't wait to see the car!"

"Good now come on C. We're going to be late."

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

As I hang up the phone and throw it on my bed I'm already up and in my huge walk in closet that arranged by color and article of clothing. It's quite smart actually.

Now since its summer I think that I'll wear a pair of jean short- shorts, a pink tank top, and a pair of pink sandal heels. To match the shirt of course.

I run down the stairs grab an energy bar and head out the door. Only to see the cutest black buggie ever. I mean my cherry red one is like two times better, but still.

"Hey, what have you been doing I called like ten times."

"Sorry, sorry I was up late on the phone with Tyler."

"You the day that he got good at sports, is the day he fell for one of the two most popular girls in school."

"Yeah, but H, it's also the day that she fell for him." I said as she pulled away from the curb.

When we got to the mall, I got out of the car only to be picked up by the hips from behind me. From the only, my boyfriend, Tyler.

"Hey babe, what took you so long? We've been here for like three days." HE said as he put me down and gave me a kiss.

"Well hello to you too. And by the way you've only been here for like a half hour, tops." I said as I walked with him hand in hand into the mall with Heather and Justin right behind us.

"Oh, H look at this top." I said as we were shopping in Papaya my new favorite store.

"C that would look so good on you! You should totally buy it!"

"You know what I think I will. I mean it's not like I don't have the money." I said walking up to the counter.

When we were walking to the food court to get some lunch, because H has diabetes. I couldn't decide what to get so I just closed my eyes and turned to see where my eyes landed and that's where I would eat.

But they didn't land on a place they landed on the ground because someone ran into me.

"Hey! What is your problem?" I shouted once I was on my feet again.

"My problem? You're the one walking around the mall with your eyes closed!"

"Okay, my feet didn't move an inch! You're the one whose skateboarding around the mall!"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I forgot that skateboarding was illegal! I'm so done with this." He said walking away.

"Oh, no! if anyone's done with this its me! Because I didn't do anything wrong!" I said as I stormed away.

"Whoa, C. What happen back there?" Asked Heather as I was walking to the exit.

"Nothing, lets just go I think I need a girls night in or something." I said as I walked out and the bright sunlight almost hurt my eyes because I didn't have on my white framed Guttchi sunglasses.

When I'm in the car I realize who that neanderthal I ran into was, Duncan Arkens. The number one delinquent at our school, always breaking the rules, always skipping class, and sometimes even skipping school altogether. He just makes me sick, what does he think that gives him the right to break the rules, what does he think that they don't apply to him? Well let me tell you something that when I become school president next year, my senior year, he will never live to see the light of day, except through the detention room windows. And that is a personal goal of mine.


	2. I think I like him

"I just don't get why he thinks that he rules the world!" I screamed while Heather was driving me to my house to get some stuff so I could spend the night at hers. "He just thinks that because his hair is green and thatches had detention like a million times that he freaking rules the whole entire world! But I swear that when I become president I'm going to make sure that he never gets into a collage, not even the worst collage in the world! Oh no if you mess with Courtney Sanchez, you mess with the rest of your life!" I sighed.

"Sorry H. I didn't really mean to yell at you for all of this, I mean it wasn't your fault."

"It's okay, I understand, you how much I hate Noah. He just thinks that he knows everything! Well newsflash, he doesn't!"

"Umm, H, my house is right here."

She pulled into the large drive way and I jumped out and ran up to my room.

In my room I grabbed my red medium sized luggage suitcase. In it I put two tank tops one red and one purple, a yellow string bikini, a pair of flip- flops, two pairs of jean shorts, and an extra bra and underwear. Who knows how long I'll be at her house.

When I jumped back into the car I realized that we left Tyler and Justin at the mall.

"Oh my god! H we… never mind."

"What?" she asked as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Nothing, really I just thought that I left my cell charger in my room but its right here." I said as I pulled out my charger from my bag.

"Oh, okay."

I really wanted to tell Heather but on the other hand I didn't really care that I left Tyler, now H leaving Justin is another story. I mean they've been going out since eighth grade. I and Tyler have only been going out like three months. And that's only because he got really good at sports, like really good. Before then me and H made fun of him and laughed at him when we watched the football team practice. They only accepted Tyler because they felt bad for the kid. When you're in high school and you can't kick a foot ball and not even reach two feet off the ground, then you know there's a problem. But one day he came to school and was really good at all of the sports. And that's when he started liking me, or when I started noticing that he liked me. I guess that I never really paid any attention to him before. But yeah, that's when we started going out. I never really clicked with him like H clicked with Justin.

I would never admit it but I think that I feel a connection with Noah. I mean how you not like him he's so can cool. He's hot, smart, and he's never sarcastic around me. Which I like, a lot. He's just like the perfect guy ever. I think tat I might give him a chance one day. Maybe. Possibly. I think that I'll ask him to be my vice president, if he loses. Which he will if I'm running for president. That's just common knowledge.


End file.
